Optical character recognition (OCR) tools may be utilized to recognize and expose recognized characters in a scanned document. Oftentimes OCR technologies can be used to convert a scanned document into a text file or other word processor compatible file formats. While OCR tools are known, automatically extracting entity data (objects) from these scanned documents is often a difficult undertaking, even with documents that utilize a standard layout or format. Additional difficulties may be encountered when scanning processes obscure or blur text within the document, along with OCR character recognition errors, such as when characters are mistakenly or erroneously recognized. For example, when the characters of “r” and “n” exist next to one another they may be mistakenly recognized as “m.” Exemplary recognition errors may arise due to font characteristics applied to the characters, as well as other formatting errors.